


The Man I Gave my Heart to

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Majin Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Nightmares, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: Bulma has a nightmare about Majin Vegeta.Just a short dribble because I couldn't get this idea out of my head.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	The Man I Gave my Heart to

She could feel the heat of the explosion, but held on tightly to the railing she had been close to just a moment before. Her stomach was still fighting itself from watching the first blast hit the stadium across from them all. She had nearly been hit by the second, had he known that? As the smoke cleared, Bulma peered down into the arena below watching her best friend and the man she loved, and she could make out the words, “Tell me, is it slavery when you get what you want?”

His hair was gold of Super Saiyan, something she had seen countless times before, but there was a mark on his forehead. Energy crackled all around the prince. The most wicked and twisted grin filled Vegeta's features, but he turned his gaze from his rival up to his wife. Rising from the ground, he shot towards her. In an instant he was hovering before her, that sick smirk still twisting his handsome face. “You always knew what I was capable of, that deep down I was still an evil bastard. You should have expected this, woman.” He reached out and stroked her cheek with a gloved hand. She tried to pull back, but he grabbed her chin tightly and pulled her closer to his face, eyes narrowed.

“You're still mine.”

Tears of pain, anger, and betrayal welled at the corner of her eyes. “No. You're not the man I married.”

A manic cackle escaped his throat. “This is exactly who you married. You knew full well who you invited into your home and into your bed.” His face inched closer, hot breath against her skin. “You wanted the Badman.”

Clenching her eyes shut, she bit her lip. “No.”

He brought her mouth to smash against his in a rough kiss. Her heart sped up, but every fiber in her being was screaming. This was not her Vegeta. 

With a harsh shove, he pushed her back, the sick grin still deforming his features. “Don't lie. Your sent betrays you.” Leaning forward, he grasped the rail on either side where she was holding it. “Don't deny yourself, Bulma. This is who I am, and you love it.”

*****

Panting, Bulma sat bolt upright in bed, sweat beading on her brow. She looked around the dark room, and then over at the sleeping form of her husband next to her, hair now deep ebony, no mark on his forehead. His chest rose and fell in a peaceful slumber. Her heart was still racing, and she knew sleep would be elusive now, so she slid out of bed and into her slippers. Grabbing a robe, she quietly paced over to the balcony door and glided it open, stepping into the cool night air. 

The breeze was a welcome relief to her over heated skin. She leaned on the balcony rail and gazed out over the city. So many times she had stood out here at night, often joined by the prince. Before Trunks was even a thought, he would fly over to her balcony every night, spending long hours gazing at the stars, sometimes in silence, others in conversation. It was out here that she began to fall in love with him.

She sighed deeply. It had been nearly a year since Majin Buu, and still she was haunted by these dreams. Of course she had forgiven him for what he had done, and she had seen him change quite a bit. He had become a better father, and even a more protective and devoted husband, things she had never expected.

Yet still, she couldn't shake these dreams.

PTSD is what her doctor had told her, and honestly, she shouldn't have been surprised. But she had seen so much in her life and been through hell and back many times, that it was. Why had this effected her so badly?

And there were things that could still set her off, like the sound of an explosion in a movie. It had taken her months to get past even seeing Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form without shaking and holding herself. He had to finally find a way to hold her, dimming his aura to almost nothing so as not to hurt her from its heat, and stroke her hair. It was going to take a long time for her to heal.

Behind her, the glass slid open, and warm arms wrapped around her. “Nightmare?” His gravelly voice was soft. She nodded, almost shuddering as her mind caught edges of it. He nuzzled her neck, placing a gentle kiss there. Pulling her closer, he felt her shudder this time. Gently, he turned her around and saw her face, full of pain and fear. “Oh.” He glanced away, guilt reflected in his own. “Should I go?”

Bulma leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, shaking her head. “No, I need you here. I need to know you're real. That man...” she trailed off, looking away.

Dark eyes narrowed, he placed a gentle finger under her chin, bringing her gaze back to his own. “That man _was_ me. I cannot deny that fact. But he was all the evil in my heart, and when I gave up my life, that man died.” He took a deep breath, “My only regret is that I hurt you in the process.” He placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. 

They stood there for a long moment, taking comfort in one another, until Bulma broke the silence. “Is there something wrong with me?”

Pulling away, his brows narrowed. “What do you mean?”

She couldn't meet his gaze again. “That I would fall in love with a cold hearted killer.”

Once more, he gently tipped her face to look back at him. “There is nothing wrong with you, Bulma. You saw who I could be, not who I was.” He smiled warmly, a smile only she ever got to see. “You never stopped believing I could be better.” Pulling her closer, she felt her heart rate speed up. He never did stop giving her butterflies even after all they had been through. His mouth met hers in a long kiss, nothing like the rough one in her dream, banishing the nightmare to the corners of her memory. It would take time before the nightmares would end, but she knew that he would be there to help heal the wounds his actions had created. The man that held her now was everything she knew he could be from the moment she invited him into her home to stay, and although it had been a painful journey for them both, Bulma knew that it had been worth it to save the man she had come to love from the demon that had tried to take over his soul.


End file.
